fac ut gaudeam
by LastMelodya
Summary: satu persatu entitas datang dan memberinya ucapan selamat, namun miliknya selalu yang paling berbeda. "Selamat tanggal empat belas, pendek." [dedicated for rukia's birthday]


**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to **Tite Kubo**. But this story **purely mine**. I don't take any profit from this work. It's just because **I love it**.

 **Warning:** au, miss-typo(s), and other stuffs.

 **Note:** untuk Kuchiki Rukia, selamat tanggal empat belas!

 **[** satu persatu entitas datang dan memberinya ucapan selamat, namun miliknya selalu yang paling berbeda. "Selamat tanggal empat belas, pendek." **]**

* * *

 **.**

 **fac ut gaudeam;**

{make my day}

 **.**

* * *

Yang pertama datang mengucapkan adalah Abarai Renji, teman satu divisi kantornya yang bertahun-tahun menyimpan suka padanya. Renji memutuskan tak pernah mengatakan perihal dambaannya pada Rukia—walau seluruh dunia sudah tau fakta itu—sebab lelaki berambut merah itu mengerti, bahwa gadis yang ia dambakan itu, sudah memiliki satu tambatan hati. Bukan kekasih, hanya tambatan hati.

"RUKIAAAA SELAMAT ULANG TAHUUUUN!"

Dibawanya satu boneka raksasa besar berwujud Chappy. Wajah Rukia berbinar melihatnya, resonansi tawa-tawa halus terdengar hingga ke ruangan sebelah.

"Terima kasih, Renji-bodoh." Ia berkata sarkas, namun tersenyum lebar menerimanya.

Renji hanya menggaruk sebelah rahangnya yang tak gatal. Semburat merah muda tipis menguar di antara kulit-kulit pipi. Matanya memandang hangat, kebahagiaan yang tulus tercetak jelas di sana.

Dan Rukia hanya dapat tersenyum lagi, merasa terberkahi sebab pagi ini telah dianugerahi kado istimewa dari Renji.

 **.**

Pukul sebelas kurang sepuluh menit, ponselnya berdering. Presentase semangatnya yang tengah kendur karena lelah dengan monitor dan tetikus di tangan, tiba-tiba saja melesat naik secara kilat. _Pasti dia_ , gumamnya dalam hati. _Sejak kemarin sore, panggilannya belum datang_.

"Halo,"

"Kuchiki-san."

Presentase semangat itu menurun lagi. Tanpa sadar, Rukia telah mendesah kencang ketika refleks tubuh mungilnya ia rebahkan di kursi kerja.

"Eh, aku mengganggumu, ya?"

Gadis itu menegakkan tubuh lagi, memaksakan satu senyum. "Tidak, kok, Inoue. Maaf, ya, barusan aku refleks mendesah he he he," katanya tak enak.

Inoue menjawab kembali dalam panggilannya. "Ah, begitu. Aku cuma tak ingin terlambat mengucapkan ini. _Otanjoubi Omedetou_ , ya, Kuchiki-saaan! Semoga panjang umur dan … uhm, dan cepat … dilamar _dia_."

Rukia membalas dengan kikikan kecil. Dalam hatinya bermonolog, _Bagaimana dilamar kalau jadi kekasih saja tidak?_ Tapi, ia simpan itu rapat-rapat untuk informasi hatinya.

"Terima kasih banyak, Inoue. Uhm … kuaminkan doanya, ya?"

Dan panggilan itu terus berjalan hingga lima belas menit kemudian. Konversasi ke sana-kemari khas wanita yang mendominasi. Inoue bilang, kadonya sudah dititipkan Ishida Uryuu—teman mereka, yang kebetulan satu kantor dengan Rukia. Dan Rukia kembali berterima kasih.

Atensinya kembali lagi terpaku pada monitor. Pandangannya membentuk fokus otomatis, namun pikirannya masih bergejolak memikirkan seseorang yang masih berstatus tanpa kabar sejak kemarin sore.

 _Ya ampun_.

 **.**

Pukul dua belas tepat, Rukia keluar ruangan untuk makan siang. Ishida sudah menunggunya di dekat _lift_ dengan bingkisan di kedua tangan.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Kuchiki-san." Ia tersenyum dan memberikan dua bingkisan itu. "Dariku dan Inoue."

Rukia mengujar terima kasih dan mengajak Ishida makan siang bersama. Diam-diam ia melirik bingkisan di kedua tangan kecilnya. Terkadang ia curiga, apa Ishida dan Inoue memiliki hubungan khusus, ya? Sebab sejak dulu, diam-diam mereka seperti memiliki relasi lebih yang tidak diketahui orang lain.

Ishida juga tak begitu dekat dengan Rukia pada awalnya. Tapi, karena Inoue—yang sempat menjadi teman satu kost-nya dulu sebelum ia pindah ke apartemen di dekat tempat kerjanya, lelaki itu menjadi sering menegurnya dan menjadikannya teman meski masih dalam relasi sekadar formalitas.

Tapi, sudahlah.

Selama itu berpengaruh positif padanya dan sekitarnya, menurutnya tak masalah.

 **.**

"Rukiaaa _happy birthday_!"

Satu suara mendistraksi keheningan makan siangnya dengan Ishida. Rukia menoleh, teman-temannya dari divisi sebelah ada di sana; Renji, Rangiku, Chad, Hitsugaya, dan Momo. Dan yang tadi adalah suara Rangiku.

"Ah, terima kasih, Rangiku-san." Gadis mungil itu tersenyum lebar. Pandangannya beralih pada empat orang lainnya. Sahut-menyahut, mereka mengujarkan ucapan selamat kepadanya.

" _Otanjoubi Omedetou_ , Rukia!" Momo.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Kuchiki." Hitsugaya.

" _Happy birthday_ , Kuchiki-san." Chad.

"Aku tak perlu mengucapkan lagi, kan?" Renji menambahkan dengan wajah jahilnya.

Rukia kali ini tertawa. "Astaga, terima kasih banyak semuanya."

"Karena yang kutahu kau dan Ishida bukan sedang kencan," Rangiku terkekeh-kekeh mengujarkannya. "Jadi, kami memutuskan untuk bergabung. Boleh, kan?"

"Tentu saja boleh!" jawab Rukia bersemangat. Suasana yang hening, kini berganti ramai. Konversasi monoton beranjak seru karena menyentuh topik sana-sini.

Setidaknya, ia bersyukur masih menyimpan beberapa sen uang lebih di dalam dompetnya untuk mentraktir makan siang mereka.

 **.**

Jam kantor berstagnasi di pukul lima sore. Rukia bergegas keluar dari ruang kerjanya, melangkah dengan gerak cepat menuju halte depan kantor, untuk menunggu taksi.

Ia mengabaikan kakofoni tak terarah yang bersebab dari uaran suara-suara entitas lainnya di sepanjang koridor. Seseorang menyapanya tiba-tiba, Yuroichi, senior di divisinya yang memiliki wajah penuh sarkasme. Ia berhenti melangkah dan menghampiri Rukia—meninggakan Urahara Kisuke sesaat, kekasihnya yang terkenal karena memiliki banyak saham di perusahaan-perusahaan Jepang.

"Kudengar kau ulang tahun? _Happy birthday_ , ya!"

Rukia membalasnya dengan sebuah senyum lebar dan ujaran. "Terima kasih banyak, Yuroichi-san." Sebelum akhirnya kembali melambai ketika wanita eksotis itu kembali menggandeng kekasihnya untuk pergi ke parkiran kantor.

Rukia menghela napas sesaat. _Sudah terlalu sore untuk melupakan ulang tahunku,_ bisiknya diam-diam.

 _Ke mana sebenarnya kau_?

 **.**

Panggilan telepon kesekiannya malam ini berasal dari salah satu orang kesayangannya.

"Nii-sama!"

Rukia menutup novel yang tengah dibacanya, menegakkan tubuh di sofa dan siap mendengarkan suara kakak kesayangannya itu.

"Rukia, maaf aku telat menghubungimu," katanya.

Rukia tak mampu menyembunyikan senyum dan wajah hangatnya. Astaga, Byakuya menyisakan sedikit waktu untuk mengiriminya pesan saja pasti ia sudah senang. Apalagi menelepon seperti ini!

"Tak apa-apa, Nii-sama. Seharusnya kau kirim pesan saja jika memang sedang sibuk."

"Tidak. Aku sudah di rumah," balas Byakuya lagi. "Kau sudah di apartemen?"

Rukia mengangguk-angguk terlampau bersemangat. "Hu-um. Kelelahan habis membongkar kado."

"Kadoku sudah sampai, kan?"

"Sudah. Sedang kubaca, lho." Kurva melengkung di bibir tipis Rukia. Ametisnya berbinar senang. "Terima kasih banyak, Nii-sama."

"Sama-sama. _Otanjoubi Omedetou_. Jaga diri baik-baik di sana."

Lengkungan kurva itu semakin melebar. Rukia menggeggam erat ponsel saking senangnya.

" _Arigatou, ne_ , Byakuya-Niisama."

"Hn. Aku … menyayangimu."

Dan Byakuya mengakhiri panggilan manis itu sedetik kemudian.

 **.**

Empat belas Januari memasuki tahap kritisnya enam puluh menit lagi. Rukia menatapi jalan di balik balkon kamar apartemennya. Kontemplasi menyerang satuan otak dan pikirannya.

Satu persatu entitas datang dan memberinya ucapan selamat, berhasil menciptakan lengkung senyum yang membuat hari-harinya berkesan. Hadiah tanda kasih bertumpuk di atas ranjang tempat tidurnya. Untuk beberapa hari, benda-benda itu mungkin akan menjadi kesayangannya.

Tapi …

… ada satu.

 _Drrrt … Drrrt … Drrrt …_

Rukia tersentak dan merogoh ponsel di saku celana pendeknya.

Nomor tak dikenal muncul di layar.

Gadis itu mengerutkan kening. Hampir tengah malam, nomor tak dikenal. _Siapa_ …?

Dengan afirmasi setengah keruh, Rukia memantapkan hati untuk menjawabnya.

"Halo …?"

Dalam diam ia menanti jawab. Ketika akhirnya suara itu terdengar berbisik.

"Rukia,"

Dan ametisnya melebar begitu saja. Akibat dari konvergensi penuh antara terkejut dan berbinar. Sesuatu dalam rongga dadanya berdetak cepat-cepat, tangannya berkeringat, untuk kemudian ia kepal erat-erat.

"Kau …," suaranya penuh dengan osilasi tak nyaman, namun segera berdiferensiasi beberapa detik— "… kau! Kau …bodoh! _Baka-mono_! Kenapa baru menghubungiku sekarang! _Baka_! _Baka_!"

"Hei, Rukia—"

"Simpan saja kata-katamu, bodoh! Aku tak mau dengar!"

"Hei, hei—Rukia, dengarkan sebentar. Maafkan aku. Aku sangat sibuk sejak semalam. Ponselku kecopetan ketika sedang membeli sesuatu. Dan seharian ini … aku harus mengunjungi suatu tempat. Tapi aku terjebak karena ada _problem_ di bandara."

"Apa peduliku, hah!? Mau ke ujung dunia pun aku tak peduli!"

"Rukia …,"

"Aku ingin menamparmu, tahu tidak? Kau … kau …,"

"Tamparlah aku sesuka hatimu setelah ini. Tapi, kumohon, dengarkan aku sebentar."

Rukia terdiam. Akhirnya gadis itu berhenti mengumpati seseorang di balik telepon itu. Osilasi di dadanya masih menyambang, namun dengan ritme yang semakin lama semakin pelan. Dan agak nyaman.

"Sudah?" sosok di balik telepon itu berbicara lagi, Rukia mengangguk, meski mengerti anggukannya tak akan terlihat. Namun, sepertinya, peneleponnya mengerti. Sebab setelahnya ia berbicara kembali. "Kalau begitu, buka pintu apartemenmu."

"Apa?" Refleks, gadis itu menyeru lagi.

"Bu-ka pin-tu a-par-te-men-mu. Jelas?"

Ada diam yang terjadi sepersekian menit setelah ujaran itu. Rukia—tanpa sadar—kembali menoleh ke arah balkon. Seolah ingin memastikan sesuatu. Tapi, jelas, tak menemukan apa-apa di sana.

Seolah menemukan kesadarannya yang gamang beberapa waktu lalu, akhirnya Rukia melangkah gegas menuju pintu apartemennya. Langkahnya terdengan statis, dan ringan, dan terlampau tanpa ragu. Kenop sudah terlihat, siap untuk diputar. Dan sepersekian detik waktu yang Rukia sita untuk memerhatikan daun pintunya yang berwarna cokelat muda kembali membawa afirmasi penuh dalam pendiriannya.

Serta tendensi otomatis untuk kemudian mengulurkan tangan dan membukanya.

Dan detik itu, ametisnya dihujam _hazel_ tajam yang melenakan. Hangat juga familier.

"Rukia,"

Rukia kehilangan suaranya. Badannya terpaku erat-erat pada lantai dingin apartemennya. Sosok itu, kemudian, menarik tubuh mungilnya. Membebaskannya dari segala jerat yang lebih dari dua puluh empat jam lalu menyiksanya ketika pinggulnya terasa didekap lengan-lengan kekar nan lembut.

"Selamat tanggal empat belas, pendek," bisiknya tepat di telinga. Rukia bergetar. Segala tubuhnya menghangat. Aroma sitrus yang menguar dari tubuh yang memeluknya ini membuatnya mabuk.

Dia, Kurosaki Ichigo. Akhirnya mengucapkannya. Tak hanya lewat pesawat telepon, tak diretas jarak beribu-ribu kilometer jauhnya seperti biasa (sebab Ichigo menetap jauuuh di pusat Jepang sana, dan Rukia hanya di salah satu kota kecilnya), dan tak hanya dengan satu senyum seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

Ucapan itu datang bersama tatapan hangatnya, bersama pelukan protektifnya, dan bersama kotak kecil yang terselip di saku jaketnya.

"Mana hadiahku?" Rukia mengujar di sela-sela dekapan itu. Suaranya teredam di dada Ichigo.

"Kau sudah mendapatkannya, kan? Sedang memelukmu."

" _Baka_ ," balasnya terkekeh kesal. Padahal, diam-diam ia membatin, kedatangan Ichigo memang hadiah terindahnya hari ini.

"Kau akan mendapat hadiah tambahan jika mengizinkanku untuk menciummu."

Rukia melepaskan pelukan lelaki itu. Matanya mendelik marah, membuat Ichigo terbisu sejenak, dan menyesal mengucapkan kata kurang ajar itu.

"Stoberi sialan! Yang akan kau dapatkan itu tamparan, ingat? Kau sudah berjanji aku boleh menamparmu kalau aku membuka pintu."

Ichigo mendesah pasrah. Jangan samakan gadis di depannya dengan gadis biasa yang mudah dirayu. Sebab Rukia … memang sangat berbeda dengan gadis-gadis yang lainnya.

"Baiklah, tamparlah aku. Sesuka hatimu."

Tamparan Rukia datang tak beberapa lama setelah ujaran Ichigo itu. Sakit. Ichigo sudah akan menebar protes ketika yang selanjutnya ia rasakan adalah sebuah kecupan lembut di bibirnya.

Lembut dan lama.

Ichigo tak tahan dengan sensasinya, maka lelaki itu memberanikan diri untuk menangkap bibir Rukia lambat-lambat. Melumatnya hingga yang terasa di bibirnya adalah aroma manis bibir Rukia.

Tangannya mendekap lagi. Lebih erat, lebih dekat. Sisa-sisa waktu empat belas Januari dihabiskan mereka dengan berciuman lama di depan pintu apartemen Rukia yang sama sekali tak ditutup.

 **.**

Satu persatu entitas datang dan memberinya ucapan selamat, namun miliknya selalu yang paling berbeda.

"Ichigo, aku sudah menciummu. Mana hadiah tambahannya?"

Lelaki itu menyelipkan sebelah tangan ke saku, meraih kotak beledu dan membukanya di hadapan Rukia.

"Menikahlah denganku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **[end]**


End file.
